


The Naughty List

by Carsinning



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Jumin determines which of the RFA members are naughty or nice





	The Naughty List

Jumin stood up at the makeshift podium, tapping his papers together to get them in order. He cleared his throat before looking down at the papers 

"Jaehee, You've been nice this year. Records indicate that you donated to countless charities, been outstanding and punctual at work, and took great care of Elizabeth the 3rd while I was out on business. Good job, I'll send you something in the mail within the next few days" he read then lowered the papers, smiling at Jaehee. Everyone else clapped for her

"Next is...Saeyoung" he sighed, eyeing the redhead over the papers "Naughty. There are countless reasons as to why this is but only a few will be necessary to state today. They go as follows: He has snuck into my penthouse countless times to get to Elizabeth, he used the staircase to go mattress sliding, and on multiple occasions, he's drawn on other members faces while they slept. You get coal."

The other members boo'd him then laughed 

Jumin continued reading from the list "Yoosung, you've been studying rather hard and I've been hearing wonderful things from the department of which you're interning at. Nice job. I will reward you for this."

Everyone cheered for him 

"MC, of course you've been nothing but nice this year but playing along with with Saeyoung's antics makes this a questionable decision. Next time, please be cautious."

She just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile while the rest of the RFA clapped 

"And lastly.. Zen. Naughty. I need no more explanation" Jumin stated coldly, gathering his papers before moving to sit back down at the table with the rest of the group. 

"I haven't even done anything!" Zen blurted out "Trust fund kid, what do you even know about what I've done?" He questioned 

"Maybe I didn't want Luciel to feel lonely on the naughty list" he shrugged 

"Well, you know.. You aren't so nice yourself. Consider yourself part of this list too"

"But what have I done?"

"Probably getting drunk with me and singing Karaoke.." 

Jumin blinked a few times, giving the actor and astonished look "Okay, Good point."


End file.
